


Home Is A Question Mark

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Granit feels homesick but Olivier helps.





	1. how to fight loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!! I started writing this at like 4am instead of sleeping...priorities

Granit glances anxiously around the changing room. Everyone’s talking, some are shouting even. He wishes he could join in but he’s only been here a few weeks so doesn’t feel completely comfortable yet. 

“I’ll see you later” Mesut says, grabbing his bag from the bench.

“Yeah, see you” Granit says

Granit watches his friend leave then continues getting ready, wanting to get home now. It had been a long day.

“Alright?” Suddenly Olivier’s beside him, his voice makes Granit jump.

“Yeah I’m fine”

“You look a little tense”

“Nerves I guess”

“Don’t worry, everyone’s nice here”

“Yeah I know that” Granit says pulling his jacket on.

“You have my number right?” Granit nods “Text me, anytime. I don’t mind”

“Thanks”

“No problem, I’ll see you later”

“See you”

Granit brushes his hair with his hand before grabbing his bag and heading for his car. Olivier had been right, everyone was nice here. He just wished he wasn’t so damn nervous. He finds as he drives home (with the aid of a sat nav, London was confusing after all) he can’t stop thinking about Olivier. When he’d first met him he’d felt…well something anyway. He liked him, a lot. And he’d said he could text him, he’d definitely have to take him up on that offer.

 

A few weeks later and Granit’s feeling a little better, he’d spoken to more of his teammates and yes, he would consider them all friends now. He still doesn’t feel completely settled though. He missed home, even Gladbach, at least there he hadn’t been that far away but England? That was far. Sure he spoke to his brother nearly everyday and his parents every week but still, he missed it. 

He needs to get out more. He knows that, it’s definitely not helping being stuck inside all day besides training and matches but he’s too scared still to ask his friends if they want to meet up. 

One day though, he’s listening to an old song his parents would play when he was younger and just bursts into tears. It’s only then Granit realises how much he misses home. He just wants to see his family. He can’t though, they have training tomorrow. He dials his brothers number but it goes to voicemail. He leaves a desperate sounding message before trying his parents but they’re out as well. 

He wipes the few remaining tears away before realising something. He doesn’t want to be alone right now. He dials Mesut’s number because he’d consider Mesut to be his best friend in the team. No response. He sighs and flicks through his contact list. Who to call. His thumb hovers over Olivier’s number. Should he? Before he knows what he’s doing he’s dialled Olivier’s number.

“Hello?” Olivier says when he answers

“Hey” Granit sniffs

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine”

“Sure?”

“Just feeling a bit homesick”

“I know that feeling”

“I don’t want to be alone”

“Want to come over?” Olivier asks

“Yes please”

“Sure, you know the way?”

“Not really”

Olivier gives him the post code and Granit thanks him and hangs up. He takes a deep breath, trying to get himself together. He goes to put his shoes on before heading to the car. He puts the post code in the sat nav and drives the 15 minutes to Olivier’s house. He’s nervous when he gets there. He gets out and knocks on the door.

“You’re here” Olivier says when he answers.

“Thanks for letting me come over”

“It’s fine, come in”

Granit follows Olivier into the hall and takes his shoes off.

“Want a drink?” Olivier asks

“Yes please”

“I have tea, coffee, diet coke, and water”

“Tea please”

“Sure, just make yourself at home” Olivier says, showing Granit into the living room.

“Thanks” Granit perches on the edge of the sofa, feeling a little on edge although having company is helping with the whole missing his family thing.

Soon Olivier reappears with the drinks. He hands a steaming mug to Granit

“Thanks” Granit says, taking it off him.

“No problem”

Olivier sits next to Granit on the couch, a comfortable silence between them.

“So, are you settling in ok?” Olivier eventually breaks the silence.

“I think so. I just miss my family so much”

“I understand, it does get easier though”

“I hope so”

“It will do, just give it time”

“I will, thanks”

“And the team’s nice”

“They are”

“So are you glad you came here?”

“Yeah, I just wish it wasn’t so far away from my family” Granit says

“I know, it’s always hard”

“It is”

“But you can visit”

“I can’t wait”

Suddenly Granit’s phone goes off, taking them both by surprise. It’s his brother. Granit’s face lights up.

“Sorry I better take this” He says

“Sure, you can go in the kitchen if you want”

“Thanks”

Granit stands up, answers, and walks to the kitchen.

Olivier stays on the couch sipping his tea and thinking. He was glad Granit had phoned although he felt bad he was missing his family. He knew how hard it was to be in a different country. There was more to it than that, he’d liked him for a while. Ever since they met. He’d stopped trying to suppress his feelings a while ago. He liked him, and that was that.

Soon Granit reappears.

“Sorry” He says

“It’s fine, everything ok?”

“Yeah it’s fine, just my brother. I called him before but he was out”

“Ah, how is he?”

“Fine”

“Good. Want to watch a film or something?”

“Sure”

Olivier stands up and browses his films, eventually settling on one he thinks-hopes-Granit will like. He puts it on before rejoining Granit on the couch.  
They watch in silence for a while. During a particularly sad scene, Olivier hears Granit sniff. He doesn’t need to look to know he’s crying. Feeling brave, he reaches for Granit’s hand and just holds it. Granit doesn’t say anything.

By the end, Granit’s asleep on Olivier’s shoulder. Olivier can’t help but notice how cute he looks. 

“Granit” Olivier says

“Hmmm”

“It’s time for bed”

“Ok”

“You can stay over”

“Thanks”

Olivier shuts off the tv and leads Granit upstairs. He finds them both pyjamas. They get changed before Olivier shows Granit to the spare room.

“I’m through there if you need me” Olivier says, pointing to his bedroom.

“Thanks”

“No problem, night then”

“Night”

Granit goes into the spare room and gets into bed. He’s tired but sleep won’t come. It’s now he’s alone again the feelings of loneliness come back and he realises just how much he misses his family.

Olivier meanwhile couldn’t sleep either. He couldn’t stop thinking about Granit. There was no denying anymore that he liked him, a lot. He needed to do something about it, he knew that much. But how would Granit react? He doesn’t know. But for better or worse, he was going to tell him.

Suddenly the door opens and Granit walks in.

“Alright?” Olivier asks

“Can I sleep in here?”

“Sure”

Granit goes to lie down on the floor.

“Don’t be silly, come in the bed” Olivier says

“Thanks”

Olivier moves over and Granit gets into bed.

“Feeling ok?” Olivier asks

“I’ll be fine”

“Good. I’m always here for you”

“I know, thanks”

There’s silence for a moment and Granit thinks Olivier’s drifted off until he speaks.

“I like you”

“I like you too” Granit says

“As more than a friend”

“Oh”

“I’m sorry, I know it’s not the best time but I really like you”

“I like you too”

“Thank god for that”

“Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

“Sure, sleep now”

“Yeah”

“Night”

“Night”

Olivier dares to pull Granit closer, relieved when he seems to relax. He shuts his eyes and tries to drift off.


	2. hope in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!! fic title is a morrissey song, title of chapter 1 i think is a wilco song and chapter 2 title is a Laura Marling song :D

Olivier’s up first in the morning and he’s thinking. He’s glad he told Granit how he felt but at the same time he’s worried, would things be different in the morning? Soon he hears Granit stir.

“Are you awake?” Olivier asks

“Just about”

“Come on, I’ll make us breakfast”

“Thanks”

They pull back the covers and get out of bed, going downstairs to the kitchen where Olivier makes them toast and coffee.

“Did you mean what you said?” Granit asks

“About what?”

“About liking me”

“Yes, I did”

Granit smiles “Good, I’m really glad about that”

“Good. So we should date?”

“I’d like that”

“Me too”

“Glad we got that sorted”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Sure”

Olivier steps closer and kisses Granit deeply. When their breakfast is ready, they head to the living room where they eat watching the news.

“How are you feeling today?” Olivier asks

“A little better”

“Good”

“Thanks for letting me come round”

“No problem, I’m always here for you”

“Thanks, I’m glad I have you” Granit says

“I’m glad I have you too”

“We have training?”

“Yeah at 11”

“What time is it now?”

Olivier glances at the clock “9:20”

“We still have time then”

“Do you need to go home first?”

“That might be useful”

“Sure, we’ll stop off on the way”

“Thanks”

“We better get dressed” Olivier says when they’re done with breakfast

“Sure”

“Won’t be a minute” Olivier says, standing up. Placing a kiss on Granit’s head as he passes.

Granit sits watching tv, waiting for him. He was feeling better today, and he was excited about him and Olivier. Maybe he’d be ok here. Yes, he’d decided, he would.


End file.
